The present invention relates to a burst firing device for firearms and, more particularly, to a burst firing device utilizing more than one trigger.
In automatic firearms, burst mode or burst fire is a firing mode enabling the shooter to fire a predetermined number of rounds, usually two or three rounds on hand held weapons, with a single pull of the trigger. This firing mode is commonly used in submachine guns, assault rifles, and carbines. Other types of firearms, such as machine pistols may also have a burst mode.
Currently, a private citizen may have difficulty obtaining a burst fire automatic rifle. The burst fire weapons cost a lot of money, and the gun must be made before May 19, 1986, meaning that there is a finite supply of these particular firearms. With more collectors buying the burst fire rifles and keeping them, the availability of them has drastically gone down. There is the bump fire stock version; however the bump fire stock requires excellent technique and practice. Therefore, the bump fire stock may only fire one bullet at a time if not used properly. Further, the bump fire stock is inaccurate and is unreliable.
As can be seen, there is a need for a reasonably affordable and safe burst firing weapon.